MADNESS
by PwoperSeth
Summary: It all started with a punch from Shizuo without any reason, but why? He had a reason for trolling him as long as he can remember, so why did the brute didn't? "Why do you really hate me, Shizu-chan?"He murmured. "You just piss me off."Was he hearing things now? Was he crazy now? 'Wait-'He thought, snapping his head around to see the monster himself standing there. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Shizaya fic I've ever done so be easy on me ok? **** I fell in love with this pair hard, so why not make a one-shot? **** I just think that this song fits them perfectly, and I'm a very big fan of muse, so I put two and two together. Please read and review I'd appreciate that since this the first fic I've ever written for them. Listen to the song, I think you'll all love the song. The meaning of the song is just perfect for them :') I'm fan girling now... on with the story!**

**SONG: Madness by MUSE.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THE SONG, OR THE ANIME. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"_I, I can't get this memories out of my mind, and some kind of __**madness **__is starting to evolve."_

* * *

Izaya Orihara stared down at his lovely humans below, the large glass of his apartment showed every movement the humans made. It has been a while since he "Wrecked havoc" in the lovely Ikebukuro, and he missed the protozoan.

How long has it been since they've started this chase? Sometimes he wondered how did they able to keep this up for so long, they were so bent on killing each other that they tend to forget the reason why they hated each other, wait- there was none. They just started killing each other the moment they met.

It made him wonder why "Shizu-chan" wanted to kill him in the first place. He seemed the type to forgive and forget easily. The only thing he knew was his own reason of annoying the damn brute; he could never get tired of the face he always make whenever they encounter each other. It was a pattern they have made for nearly a decade.

"I'm going out~"He said to his secretary with his usual Cheshire grin, taking his coat from his chair.

"I hope you get killed by that brute of yours."She muttered back, typing away on her laptop.

"If I _do _get killed, you won't get you dear payment~"

"Go to hell, Izaya."

"Aw… But you'll miss me. Ja ne~"

As he stepped out of the lush lobby to the cold air of the streets, he breathed in deeply and set out to find his Shizu-chan. But before could search for him any longer, he got-dare he says it? He got _distracted _when he passed by the Russia Sushi.

"Izaya, Ootoro, very fresh. Sushi good, very good."Simon said in his usual broken Japanese.

"Really? Maybe it won't hurt to grab a bite right now…"He trailed off, walking inside.

When he sat down, a plate filled with Ootoro was already on his usual table. He split his chopsticks and rubbed it to get rid of unnecessary splinters, and took a bite of his favorite treat. He sighed in extreme delight. He could never get tired of it.

When he was about to eat his last piece, as they say, "Speaking of the devil", his monster came to him instead.

"Simon, step aside, something _reeks _inside."The growling voice of Ikebukuro's strongest man echoed inside the restaurant. The fortissimo growled, struggling to side-step Simon without hurting him. Izaya smirked, placed the money on the table and approached the exit.

"Shi-zu-chan~"He sang, grasping his flickblade inside his pocket if the monster tried anything unpredictable as always. He nearly laughed when he imagined Shizuo with steams coming out of his ears and nose just like in the cartoons, or the anime that Erika _loves _to watch.

"I-Z-A-Y-A!"

"Gotta go, thanks for the sushi, Simon."He said and took off, narrowly missing Shizuo's punch that was held back by Simon.

"Fighting not good. Sushi good."

The informant laughed at how Shizuo was being held back.

"Shizu-chan! Don't you think you have to do better than that to catch me? I _might _just get bored if you don't do your best!"He yelled over his shoulder, taunting the so-called monster for more.

"IZAYA, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO! COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING FLEA!"

He would never get tired of that.

He skipped here and there, though he could never find anything as interesting than Shizuo, he tried so hard to find something or someone to replace him, but he always failed. He stopped abruptly and looked up, Sunshine 60, one of his favorite places. He grinned and went up to the rooftop of the tall building.

Feeling pleased with the evening weather, he let his legs dangle on the building's edge. This was one of his favorite places in Ikebukuro. He could watch his lovely humans and feel the nice weather around him for being so high up.

He remembered his last thoughts about the past ended, so why did Shizu-chan hated him again? He couldn't remember-or know for that matter as to why. He could vaguely remember the brute saying, "You piss me off". Izaya chuckled when he remembered it, who in their right mind chase someone for so long who just _pisses them off?_

Though he was _thankful _enough that the brute managed to entertain him for nearly a decade, though he wanted to know the real reason as to why the brute hated him, he had a reason, so why can't the brute think of one? It was driving him crazy!

"Why do you _really _hate me, Shizu-chan?"He murmured to himself, not expecting an answer from anyone but the brute-if he was present that is. He could accept the reason of hating him because of all the things he did, the gangs the frame ups, and the truck incident, but he wanted to know why did he hate him before all those things happened, the time they met each other. Shizuo threw the first punch, so why?

"You just piss me off."Was he hearing things now? Was he crazy now?

'Wait-'He thought, snapping his head around to see the monster himself standing there.

* * *

**Okay that's the first part! Reviews are appreciated before I post the 2nd and 3rd part. :D And I apologize for any spelling/Grammar/OOC mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of my one-shot, finally! I'm sorry for the delay, our exams got in the way, but now I am free at last! Christmas vacation is coming and you guys might see me here often now- I don't know. *Laughs* But I want to know what you guys think about the song please listen to it if not, it'll help you guys understand why I based this story from the song. I really want to know, so please tell me! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't freaking own the song, the anime, the characters, they belong to a very awesome creator!**

**SORRY FOR THE TYPOS/WRONG GRAMMAR. -_-**

* * *

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_

_But some kind of __**madness **__is_

_Swallowing me whole, yeah…_

* * *

"Fucking flea," He muttered, crushing the cigarette on the pavement, turning it to powder. He was so furious earlier that it made him track the flea down. He looked up to see Sunshine 60, it was one of the buildings the flea was sometime at, so it wouldn't hurt to search for him there, right? And the flea's scent was strongest here.

He shrugged and climbed up the stairs to the rooftop. He hated the feeling of being cramped inside an elevator. It easily pisses him off, the waiting, the stares, the feeling of being cramped, and the loud phone conversations from business men. It sets him off so easily, but nothing beats the flea.

He tried ignoring the flea once; it didn't end well, for short- he failed. The flea never failed to set him off like anyone else, he just hated his guts so bad, he didn't even know why he hated him, the moment he laid his eyes on him, his blood boiled, his heart beat was beating so hard that it might come out of his chest. It was irritating.

He opened the doors to the rooftop and stopped on his tracks. The flea was sitting on the ground, _outside_ the safety of the railings, his legs were dangling, his back to him.

Fear rushed over him in a split second, thinking of the worst. But why would he feel fear for the flea who was sitting inches from his untimely death?

"Why do you _really _hate me, Shizu-chan?"He snapped out of his thoughts and his body tensed, thinking that the flea noticed him by not even turning around.

He relaxed when he realized that the smaller male was only talking to himself. But why would the flea wonder what he thinks of him? It just didn't make any sense! 'What's the flea up to?'He thought gritting his teeth together.

"You just piss me off."The words just slipped out of his mouth automatically. It wasn't hard not to answer to that. It already became a routine to him.

"Shizu-chan…"He heard him murmured, eyes wide with an expression he didn't quite understand.

'That's a weird reaction from the flea…'He thought raising an eyebrow.

What are you doing here?"Izaya said, standing up from the ledge to turn his whole body to him. That smirk and the glint of his eyes were back in place like a mask. "Did you follow me, Shizu-chan? I didn't know you were stalking me! How creepy but sweet of you~"

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here, louse? Didn't I tell you to leave Ikebukuro!"He felt his anger coming back to him as he glared at the informant, hands twitching to throw something at him. Said informant chuckled, pissing him off even further.

"Oh, nothing of course! Why do you think so poorly of me, Shizu-chan? Don't you trust me? And to answer the other question, yes, you have told once or twice, or thrice, or maybe a thousand times!"The informant said laughing merrily as he goes.

"Why would I fucking trust you, flea? You ruin people's lives, you bastard!"Izaya's face dropped for a split second, but he placed his mask back on his face, he wouldn't let that brute get the satisfaction of seeing a reaction from him just because of an insult. He gets them all the time, what difference does make now?

He dismissed that thought aside. He, was a _God_. A God shouldn't be affected by some words from a _human_, but then again Shizu-chan _wasn't _a human. He was a monster, a brute, a Neanderthal, so was he… an exception? Impossible!

He wondered what was happening to him, so he asked,

"Can't you really trust me?"He mentally scolded himself for at least being _this _weak in front of the brute.

"Who in their right mind would trust you?"His fist clenched as another stab of pain was felt inside his chest. 'Weird'.

"Tell me, Shizu-chan, why do you _really _hate me?"He wanted to end this. He never felt this kind of pain before, it was unknown to him. Why does it hurt when the brute told him he couldn't trust him. The threats and the insults he received were far worse than that, but it wasn't painful to hear them.

"You just piss me off."Izaya closed his eyes in irritation.

"Can't you think of a more logical reason, Shizu-chan? It's not an acceptable answer,"He said, frowning. "And I'm beginning to think that you _really are stupid_."

He saw Shizuo scowling, the situation was annoying itself, and he was beginning to lose his patience.

"The real reason? Why would you care about what I think of you all of a sudden? Are you sick, flea?"

"Yes, the real reason, Shizu-chan. I'm just curious…"

* * *

"_I have finally seen the light._

_And I have finally realized, what you mean._

_Now, I need to know is this real love,_

_Or is it just __**madness **__keeping us afloat. Mmmm…"_

* * *

**Okay that's the end of part-two, I know it's short but I like to keep you guys hanging just a bit. But I am going to update the next one either today or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING! IS IT GOOD OR BAD? TELL ME PLEASE. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So I am back, I saw your awesome reviews people, thank you so much. So far so good I guess? Thank you really much it makes me happy after a sad Christmas party in school -_-' I lost someone important to me like a sibling because of his girlfriend being jealous, I just miss him so much… up until now we haven't talked to each other for maybe 3 weeks now. I'm rambling now aren't I? Sorry. **

**NOW back to the story, I hope you guys like the third installment of my story! Remember, if you haven't listened to the song please listen to it, I want to know what you guys think about it being a combined to the story, for those who have, thank you and let me know what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T THE ANIME, THE SONG, AND THE CHARACTERS! They belong to their awesome creators!**

* * *

"_I have finally seen the light._

_And I have finally realized, what you mean._

_Now, I need to know is this real love,_

_Or is it just __**madness **__keeping us afloat. Mmmm…"_

* * *

"I don't really know… I guess it's because of all the things you've done."Izaya's control snapped.

"That's not a real reason! That's not a real fucking reason!"He yelled. He saw the brute took a step back.

"Why do you even care?"The brute yelled back, worry etched clearly in his face

"I don't know… I don't know…"Izaya murmured, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. He was losing it fast. 'What the hell is wrong with me, crying like this in front of Shizu-chan. Unacceptable, right?'

His mask was crumbling down. He needed to pick them up before it's too late, but how?

"Izaya… what's happening to you?"His eyes snapped open, did the brute just said his name properly? He looked up to see Shizuo Heiwajima's eyes filled with concern.

'Now the brute cares?!'He thought darkly.

"Just give me a reason, and then I'll leave…"

Shizuo's eyes widened. 'The flea would willingly leave for just a reason?'He thought, the feeling of fear coming back to his very being. What was the flea on about? It just didn't make any sense to him at all!

"Why do you even need a reason? I don't even know the fucking reason my-"He shut his mouth closed when he saw tears falling down his face. A pang of pain and guilt inside his chest came, making him close his eyes. 'Why is it painful to see him like that? Shouldn't I be happy to see him like that?'He tried shutting his eyes tighter, trying to get rid of the image of the flea inside his mind.

'What the hell have you done to me, flea? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?'

"Damnit! What have you done to me, you bastard? Why do I feel like you're stabbing with that flick blade of yours?"He yelled. Now it was Izaya's turn to step back abruptly, shocked at the mood swing the blonde have and his booming voice. But the problem at hand was, he was standing on a ledge, and his foot slipped. 'I let my guard down.'

"Shizu-chan…"Damn, and he thought he'd have a long life.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo watched as the lithe body of the informant falling slowly to his untimely death, in slow motion like he was in a movie. His mouth went agape as the only sound he could was the sound of his rapid heartbeat in his ears, he felt his feet move forward.

* * *

**(High school days, two days after he first met the flea.)**

He was at Shinra's, the bubbly friend of his was treating his wounds that came from his truly-not. He was extremely furious at the moment, that the doctor sensed his deadly aura radiating from him.

"Not that I'm meddling with you, Shizuo-kun, but why did you suddenly hate Izaya?"He growled, but nonetheless answered.

"I don't know I guess… My heart was pounding rapidly and my blood was boiling. Can't describe it, it was irritating."The doctor's eyes in wonder…

"Interesting…"The doctor said with glee at the new found discovery thinking of the possibilities of the budding feelings of the two would have.

**(A year ago)**

"[I know Izaya can be a real prick, but if you get to know him better, he's actually a good guy. It's just in his nature to 'troll', a sign of affection I guess… Why can't you give him a chance, Shizuo-kun?]"Shizuo read Celty's message over and over again.

"A sign of affection, really? And a _chance? _Like hell I will. Give me one good reason, Celty."

"[Well he did save or _was able _to save other people who attempted suicide. I've seen it, he asked me a few times for help in catching others in a free fall. He may 'troll' people a lot for some _interesting reaction_ from them, but he never lies, it's against his will and pride as an informant. He loves his job too much to go against it.]"He raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe as always. The flea, doing good deeds indirectly without knowing? It was _really _hard to believe.

"Celty's right you know, Shizuo. With this hate you guys have for each other, it won't be a surprise to me if it turns into a love and hate relationship. The beautiful love of my life is NEVER wrong with her instincts!"He heard the underground doctor yelled from their kitchen.

Shizuo almost laughed at the thought of them being all comfortable and sweet with each other and not to mention holding hands. It may be a sight to see… when hell freezes over! It was impossible… right? The flea thinks so too right?

* * *

He had to know if the flea thinks so too. So he ran, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hands outstretched as far as he could to the informant, he nearly froze at the unreadable expression the brunette had on his face. Was it contentment? Was he ready to die? He couldn't let that happen, he was the only one who's allowed to kill him…

"NO!"He screamed at the top of his lungs, grasping for anything while he got a grip on the steel railing when he jumped over it in haste. 'Anything… Please!' What? Please? When did he get so desperate?

* * *

**Third installment done! Keep the reviews coming! I love them. I might post tomorrow~ *Smirk* Review to find out the next scene. I know others would anticipate Izaya back flipping to an emergency escape route/stairs(The one you see on apartments in the America... whatever) just like on the beautiful 'MAD/Radwimps' videos on youtube. But remember they're at the Sunshine 60! :)) See you guys! Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very sorry for the short delay, I got caught up in some Toy convention yesterday, and I couldn't pass it up for an opportunity to cosplay there ^_^ I'm still tired as you can see… but as a thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm updating! How cool is that? *laughs***

**I hope everyone finds this fourth installment interesting… It seems a bit too fast between them, but this is a one-shot, and for the one that reviewed so wonderful (I'm not gonna mention who) I made some changes! **

**So here it is!**

**I DON'T OWN SHIZAYA, THE SONG, AND THE ANIME, THEY BELONG TO THEIR AWESOME CREATORS LIKE HOW SHIZUO AND IZAYA BELONG TOGETHER!:))**

**SONG: MADNESS BY MUSE.**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR, TYPOS, AND POSSIBLE OOC OF THE TWO LOVERS :3**

* * *

_"I have finally seen the light._

_And I have finally realized, what you mean._

_Now, I need to know is this real love,_

_ Or is it just **madness **keeping us afloat. Mmmm…"_

* * *

He had to know if the flea thinks so too. So he ran, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hands outstretched as far as he could to the informant, he nearly froze at the unreadable expression the brunette had on his face. Was it contentment? Was he ready to die? He couldn't let that happen, he was the only one who's allowed to kill him…

"NO!"He screamed at the top of his lungs, grasping for anything while he got a grip on the steel railing when he jumped over it in haste. 'Anything… Please!' What? Please? When did he get so desperate?

***FLASHBACK***

"Maybe you just like Orihara-san."His little brother Kasuka said. He nearly spit the milk that was in his mouth. He tried calming down at the mentioning of the flea and swallowed the sweet liquid down.

"Why would I like that kind of bastard? It's impossible."

"Then why do you keep up with him?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep chasing him up until now?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Maybe you're just in denial, Nii-chan."

"Fuck no!"

"You like him. It's obvious, he puts up with you, and you put up with him. You two are perfect for each other."

"Can we have this conversation like… uhm, never?"

"I would be waiting for the time that I would tell you, 'I told you so', Nii-chan."Shizuo's eyes twitched.

"Stay safe, Kasuka, stay with your body guards."

"I will. bye."

Then the line went dead, leaving him alone to snap his phone shot.

* * *

Maybe he _was_ in denial after all these years… Great. Now all that leaves was his little brother saying "I told you so", if the informant accepted him that is- What?!

He felt the material of the informant's infamous coat sleeve. He held on tight, desperately grabbing on to that small material. He felt relief when he saw the flea looking at him with eyes filled with tears and astonishment.

"Shizu-chan?" Why won't he hold onto his hand? Why would he stare at him like that?

"What the hell are you staring at me for? Hold on to my hand!"Then he heard him laugh.

"How surprising you really are, Shizu-chan~"

"The fuck are you talking around for! Hold on to my hand!"He felt the informant's grasp on his wrist, and he pulled up, as the railing he was holding on to broke. He jumped away from the ledge as he threw the destroyed railing away from them.

He placed his arms around the informant and lost balance, tumbling on the floor with Izaya in him arms when he landed.

"Why did you… save me?"He looked down to see Izaya with his eyes shut.

"I couldn't just let you die like th-"

"You saved me so you could just kill me in the end!"

'His mood swings are crazy, he was laughing and now accusing him the next. How crazy can it get!'He thought, nearly rolling his eyes.

"I didn't do that just so I could kill you flea! If I wanted to kill you, I could've just let you fall!"He yelled sitting up, making the informant sit on his lap.

"I don't understand you… you're so bent on killing me, but you told me you wouldn't, what the hell is wrong with you?! You wouldn't even give me a reason, and I just don't understand you and your stupid protozoan brain! Make up your mind for once, Shizuo!"He yelled while clutching on the bartender's uniform like it was his lifeline.

Shizuo stared at Izaya in astonishment. Hearing his full name roll on his tongue felt pleasant, the warmth and the form of his body fit perfectly together with his, and he was vulnerable like a lost child, an image he would selfishly hide from everyone to see except him.

'Is this the real flea?'He thought looking down at him so small and lost.

Izaya snapped his eyes open when he felt strong arms around him.

"You want me to make up my mind?! Fine! It's because I love you!"

'Shizu-chan… loves me?'

He blushed furiously and tried to pull away from the debt collector, but he tightened his hold around him, making it impossible to escape.

"That's not true, that's impossible, I won't believe it, it's just a lie!"Feeling the traumatic memories he felt come back.

"It's not a lie! I wouldn't lie, why can't you open up yourself to people? IF not, than at me. You call me a monster, right? That means I'm not a human to you. I'll be a monster then, IZAYA!"

"I only get… hurt or left by the ones who said those 3 damned words to me. I'd rather have someone say I hate you than those. My parents wanted nothing to do with me ever since my little sisters were born, so I left them, since they made it so clear that they wanted me out of their lives like trash. In your case, you'll kill me in the future."He explained in such a small voice, that Shizuo had to strain his ears to hear. He buried his face in his soft brunette hair, taking in the scent of strawberries.

"I'm not like them, Izaya. I won't kill you _or _leave you. That's impossible. I put up with you for nearly a decade, what difference does it make now?"

"Prove it."

"Wha-"

"Prove it."Izaya said forcefully. Shizuo smiled when he saw Izaya pouting.

"What are you smiling on about…"

"You look like a kid pouting."Izaya snapped his head up in protest, nearly bumping his chin painfully.

"What the hell does that supposed to mea-mphf!"Izaya felt semi-chapped lips smash together with his softly.

"I didn't crush you to death while holding you to death while holding you close, right? And…"He placed another chaste kiss on the smaller male's lips.

"I didn't kill you with just a kiss, right…?"

* * *

_"When I look back, at all those crazy fights we had, _

_it's like some kind of **madness **_

_was taking control._

* * *

**This fourth installment is done! I had fun with this one! One last chapter, ****then this is finally done! Give me reviews and I might just update without any delays. ^_^ **

**Thank you to those who alerted and favorite-ed this :3 It helps me a lot for experience for the future!**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG, I BEG OF YOU! THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! I got sick for a little while, but I'm here now for the last chapter. :'( Sorry for the wait guys.**

**I DON'T OWN THE ANIME, THE SONG, AND THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR AWESOME CREATORS LIKE HOW SHIZUO AND IZAYA ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. :D**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR/TYPOS/OCC OF THE TWO LOVERS!**

* * *

"_When I look back at all those crazy fights we had, it's some kind of __**madness **__was taking control._

_Yeah, now, I have finally seen the end._

_And I'm not expecting you to car, no._

_That I have finally seen the light,_

_And I have finally realized…"_

* * *

"I can't believe that we would end up like this… It's frustrating at the same time."

"Because you didn't expect this would happen?"

"That. And wait- how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways, flea."

"That's new, with your protozoan brain and all."

"You're still on that?"He asked getting mildly pissed.

Shizuo grinned when he saw Izaya hide his flushed face on his chest.

"Never mention this to anyone?"

"About what, Izaya-kun?" He asked, trying to act innocent, making the small male chuckle

"You're so bad at making jokes, Shizu-chan…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Do you… want me to leave, Izaya?"

"NO! I mean-no… you."

"What! Why is your voice so low now?"

"I love you too… So, I can't let you leave… I need you, Shizu-chan."Izaya said, a teary smile on his face.

'If you wanted me to leave, I'll just keep coming back, flea. You can't make me leave, I think… I love you too much to leave.'

* * *

_I need your love!_

_I need you love!_

_Come to me, just in a dream,_

_Come on and rescue me,_

_Yes, I know, I can't be wrong,_

_Baby, you're too headstrong._

_Our love is—_

* * *

"You really need me, flea?"

"You know I have a name, Shizu-chan."Izaya grumbled, as Shizuo wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Yeah, but I like to use it, _flea. _And stop with the damn nickname… it's annoying."

"Well, 'flea' is more annoying than 'Shizu-chan'."

"Nah, I don't think I'll top calling you 'flea'."

"Che, how stubborn of you, Shizu-chan~"

"Say for yourself."

* * *

"_Our love is… __**madness!"**_

* * *

**I know it's short. Sorry. So now it's done! :D**

**Sorry if it's crappy and OOC I'm not too good with endings and such… **

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS TO SHARE AND REQUESTS, TELL ME! I'D BE HAPPY TO KNOW IT!**

**LET ME KNOW WAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE SONG TOO! :D**

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW~**

**-PwoperSeth.**


End file.
